Junjou Secretive
by labella yuki
Summary: Being rejected many times, Haruhiko feels like he is reaching the lowest point of his life, until a certain clown decides to preform annoying magic tricks on him. yet when he starts chasing this clown, will he find true love this time? and can he make this clown, Yoshiaki, really come to love him? what can he do to make this happen, because he'll do anything to make it happen.
1. Chapter 1:Meeting the Jolly joker

**A new story people, I hope you all enjoy. this is the prologue.  
just a note, to avoid confusion, this story takes place around the same time my other story takes place (you don't have to read it, they're independable stories) this story, specificly this prologue, starts at chapter 6 of 'Sinanaide'. (they're at the hospital****)**

**DISCLAIMER! I do not own Junjou romantica, neither manga nor anime nor characters, only the OC belongs to me:)**

* * *

I couldn't believe my eyes. The thing I dislike the most, the thing I despise, it's right here in front of my eyes, and yet I don't want it to go away.

I had always looked at them with disgust and hate in my eyes. They're always happy, always jumping, always doing these stupid things. They wear a mask to hid their identity, they don't speak and they won't leave until you give them a smile.

They always annoyed me. They would walk over to me and hand me a balloon, would want to dance with me and they would just act stupid. I hated them then and I still hate them now.

Their ugly make-up and their crazy costumes. The bright colours; red, yellow, blue and green. I can't even name all of them because there are just too many colours they carry with them.

Playing with balls, big ones and small ones, acting like they're children. Not caring about the fact that they're actually adults and they're supposed to give the right example.

Curse this day. Curse this day that I have to, yet again, be a guard dog for my brother. That I have to accept that no matter what that idiot does, the one I love will always love him. Curse this day that I have to meet these people.

Yet I don't mind this one. This one and only one. Small figure and, despite the make-up plastered mask, having a genuine smile on his face. His movements silly, but yet I can understand the grace of them. Hands going up in the air and coming down, as if he is intimating a bird.

Warmth coming from his hands and his smile. This is no act, this is real. No pretend or fake truths told for the sake of money. He is not telling a lie he is truly enjoying this.

He is the same as all the others. As soon as they see me they come closer to me and try to make me smile, but I am a stern man, I have been like that since the beginning, so they would fail. They would stop their attempt and with one cold look from my eyes they would turn around and walk away. Yet no matter how cold I look, or how angry I look, this one won't leave me alone.

Why? Why is this guy holding on? Does he intend to stay till the end, or will he leave? I don't want that. Somehow I don't want him to leave, but what should I do if he gives up and leaves? Should I smile? But what if he leaves the moment I smile, because then he accomplishes his goal and he will have no reason to stay.

I am torn by this question.

"_please, I'm missing this one piece of the puzzle. I must know." "What is going on in here?"_

"_Please, how can I get you to tell me your name?"_

Akihiko, my younger brother whom I must watch over. Since when did I become his guard dog? He decided that it would be a great idea to lose all of his memory and now he is causing trouble everywhere.

I turn to the place of trouble. Akihiko and Misaki, they're standing together in the same room. Wasn't Misaki supposed to stay away from Akihiko?

"Akihiko." I speak up, but I am ignored. Of course.

_"name, just tell me your name. What name do I place with these green eyes? By what name do I call this sweet and warm angel?"_ Akihiko falls to his knees, but doesn't let go. He doesn't loosens his grip even a bit.

"Akihiko, that's enough we're going home!" I yell. We are all yelling. I need to get him out of here.

_"name, name, please. Your NAME. NAMI-IWA!"_ Akihiko yells.

Silence, no one moves. Everybody holds their breath. What to do now. I need to get Akihiko out of there before it's too late, I will be the one to get into trouble because of this, but I'm already is too late.

"_Misaki."_

Defeated. That's all that comes to my mind right now. Just what is it that Akihiko has that I don't have?

Well I have something he doesn't have; strength to stand up. After hearing the name of his forgotten lover he just simply collapses. The troublesome guy he is.

Another thing I dislike, troublesome people.

Nurses rush in to help and a doctor is called to the scene. Yet again all attention is on him. He is a star novelist, he is the son our father is mostly occupied with, he is the one to captivate the heart of that boy.

All I can do at this point is sigh and let it all wash over me, the same thing I always do. I hid in the back, there I keep to myself and I let all the stressful events wash over me. However this time things go different.

I am not alone.

I turn to see him, the honest smiling boy. He was about to reach out and pull my sleeve. What does he want from me?

He hands me a flower. It is white with purple stripes. It's beautiful, something I have never seen before. I accept the flower, but as soon as I reach out my hand this boy pulls away the flower. I can hardly see his hand as it moves, but soon he hands me an origami crane (paper made bird). Again when I try to grab it the paper structure disappears again.

At this point I can only get angry. This guy annoys the hell out of me. To think that I kind of liked this one.

He shows me his hands. They're empty. I look down on him, I look him straight in the eye. Even though he is wearing make-up I can still easily spot his big soft blue eyes.

He seems to grow smaller under my piercing gaze. It has always been easy for me to get people to go away, people who I dislike. I'm not the only one, unfortunately, my brother has the same piercing gaze which screams "back off", but this guy keeps on standing right where he is.

He reaches out his hand. It's so sudden that I don't move at all, I can't move. I just let him do whatever he wants.

He points to my chest. He taps on my chest. I really don't get it. This guy is acting really strange.

"Aki! Are you coming?" a voice yells out to the boy. He turns around and simply nods. He waves to me before leaving.

He skips through the hallway and then he leaves my sight. I feel my chest, but I still don't get it. What that boy was trying to do.

He had a flower, then an origami crane and then it was gone. Was that some magic trick? As soon as I realize this I feel in my chest pocket, surely there is something there. It's a playing card, the joker. On the card is a colourful joker printed. Next to the picture is some text. It says 'The Joker's Crown.'

"His name was Aki, if I heard it right." I speak to myself, something I rarely do. As well as smiling. As some kind of idiot I stand there in the hallway, smiling. The commotion surrounding my brother, seem to have been solved and I hardly noticed anything from it.

I hate them, yet he made me smile, this clown.

* * *

**thank you all for reading, please review, I love reading your comments**

**-yuki**


	2. Chapter 2:The forgotten evening

He slowly stirred, and with a final groan, the dark-haired male awoke. His eyes open as he takes a look at his surroundings. Immediately he knows where he is; his room, from the window to the door, screams such a sense of familiarity that he instantly relaxes.

He gets up, moving fast at first, but then slower as an insane throbbing feeling pulsates from his temple. This is probably the worst hangover he has ever had. Steadily, he gets his feet to cooperate, and soon they are on the cold floor beneath him. He takes a few steps and then reaches for the chair standing by the wall. The pain in his head makes his vision blurry and soon the room is spinning, the dark-haired man makes his decision and sits down on a chair. The soft cushions ease the pain of his back, now that he is relaxed, he thinks over to the previous day.

Haruhiko finds it hard to concentrate with his head in such a fuzzy state, also it seems he can't really remember the events of last night. Everything in his body aches, and the man finds himself wanting to go back to sleep. Thus the reason he stands up again, ignoring the swirling room and the headache that accompanies, he waits until he is functioning properly again. He walks over to his nightstand and takes a look at his alarm clock. The red lights blare 9:30 a.m.

It's quite late, but not yet midday and since it's Sunday there is no business for Haruhiko to take care of so it wouldn't be a problem if he went back to bed. The memories of the night before are hazy, so being awake and enduring through the massive headache he has is a waste of energy.

Energy much is needed if Haruhiko was going to meet people. Anti-socialism somehow ran in the family bloodline, although it only affected the Usami males. Not being interested in others was somehow the Usami family motto.

Another hour of sleep would only benefit him, so Haruhiko turns back to his bed again, something the man rarely does. Or rather, something that he hasn't done in a while. However, Haruhiko stops halfway through his actions. His mind is flabbergasted, his mind bombarded with images of last night, but not enough that he knows what happened.

In this instant, he is shocked and paralyzed with that emotion. Someone else was in his bed, which he usually is the sole occupant of. Unlike his younger brother, who slept around a lot, Haruhiko didn't wish for such things. Not that he is a virgin; he has shared the bed with a few woman and also men of a specific characteristic. When he did engage in such acts with a lover, those acts would never be performed here, in his own bedroom, but at a love hotel or his partners' home.

Yet, right there next to him, is a boy who soundly sleeps, unaware of Haruhiko's inner turbulation. Quietly, the boy breathes in and out. His chest moves slowly along with his breathing. His face seems relaxed as he rests on Haruhiko's fluffy _expensive _pillows made out of goose feathers. The boy's semi-long brown hair, lighter then Haruhiko's own hair, shone with the sun's reflection. The boy appeared quite young, perhaps around the same age as Takahashi.

Just what in his right mind made him decide to take someone home? Let alone someone that was probably a high school kid. Again, Haruhiko tries to remember the events that had taken place the night before. He had run into an old friend, Isaka, who took him to some place with a lot of lights. There he drank something. After that, his mind blurs and his memory becomes hazy.

A shiver runs through his spine when he thinks of the possibility that Isaka also may be walking around. Perhaps, Haruhiko had tried to help the boy and in a hurry he had just placed the kid in his own bed. It probably was something like that.

But Haruhiko couldn't have been more wrong.

Snapped out of his daydreams, the boy he shared his bed with last night, wakes up. First he stirs a bit in his sleep, but then he becomes aware of his own body movements and opens his eyes.

He is met with a strange room and a strange viewer. A man the boy has not seen before stares down at his faces as he wakes up. The boy rubs the last bits of sleep out of his eyes and looks at the man next to him on the bed.

Slowly, bit-by-bit, memories start to come back to the young boy. The unnamed boy still has last nights memories imprinted in the back of his mind. His eyes grow big with realization. After the events of last night, the boy must have fallen asleep, instead of staying awake and running away. He gets up in a rush. He doesn't even bother to place his feet on the ground, without touching the ground he attempts to run off. Yet, without actually having his feet on the ground, the boy clumsily falls to the hard and cold floor.

"Who are you?" Haruhiko speaks in a cold tone. He knows nothing, and this irritates him to no end.

No answer comes from the boy, or rather, Haruhiko is impatient and doesn't give the boy time to answer.

"What is your name?" he asks for the name again. After taking a breath he continues. "Would you mind sharing the memory of last night with me. I don't remember."

That catches the boy's attention. Quickly he gets up to his feet and starts to gather his clothes. He had only been wearing a pair of boxer shorts. "I-It's-s-s..." he starts to stutter.

"It's better if…if you don't...remember." he says with a sly voice. He hangs his head low as if he tries to hide it.

It's quiet in the room for a bit more, when the boy realizes that Haruhiko has already asked his name twice. 'Could it be that he doesn't remember the entire evening?'

"umh... Fubuya Yoshiaki,*" the boy speaks timidly this time, and it takes a while for Haruhiko to realize that the boy has just stated his name.

"Fubuya-san, what happened last night?" Haruhiko asks carefully. The boy has warned him that it might be better to not remember, but if that is so then what did he do last night?

"Usami-san, how do I say this? Well... it started that you drank nearly half of the bar length worth of alcohol**." The boy starts to tell the events of the nights before. The first part explains the biggest part probably. Haruhiko can hold his liquor well, so he had to have had many drinks that evening to be drunk enough to forget.

"And then?" Haruhiko asks, yet somehow he is kind of afraid to hear the answer.

"I was performing that day at the party... you asked me to come over. That's when you started to... well it comes down to the point where you told about how you where six years old and some old clowns were surrounding you. To me it seemed as if you were describing your worst nightmare." Fubuya stops for a bit as Haruhiko sighs

"Then, well you kind of started mumbling to yourself. That's when you decided to take me home... Just so you know I didn't come voluntarily." Fubuya finishes. The last bit of detail he wishes not to speak about, but Haruhiko wants to know and he presses Fubuya to continue.

"Well..." the boy starts, but seems like he has no intention of finishing that sentence. He is desperately looking for a way out.

"Just get it over with and say it!" Haruhiko half yelling starts to lose his patient.

"I...I...I just can't. I'm sorry!" With that the boy runs of as fast as his own legs can carry him, probably even faster than that. The boy is out of the room, and out of the house, before Haruhiko can stop him.

What should he do now? What did he do yesterday? Is it that bad that the boy couldn't even say it? Well the boy did mention that he was dragged here by a drunk Haruhiko against his will. Perhaps soon there will be police on his doorstep arresting him for something like sexual assault or kidnapping. But the boy didn't seem afraid of him either, maybe the boy won't call the police, or maybe the boy won't need to call the police.

Haruhiko sits down on the side of the bed, were not more than fifteen minutes ago that boy was sleeping. He had stood up and walked around his room for a bit, but that didn't do him any good. He is unfocused until some bright colours catch his eyes.

On the ground is a flyer. Something the boy probably dropped. The man stands up yet again, and notifies that that might not be the best thing to do so often. He grabs the flyer of the floor and reads it.

_M-university will be holding a cultural festival.  
Everyone is invited, come by and watch performers by the university's own students.  
Performing on the big stage will be: _  
_Ann and the band, dance group 'Moves', orchestra, Shin and lastly The Joker's Crown _

'The Joker's Crown', somehow that name sounds familiar with Haruhiko, yet even with a gun to his head, he wouldn't be able to give an answer to what they do.

It seems like it might be worth it to go and visit the university.

***Fubuya = surname  
Yoshiaki = firstname  
(japanse say there surname first. Example: Walter Brown **** Brown, Walter. They then address you (if they are formal, which 99,999% of the time are) as Brown-san.**

****it's a type of drinking game. The goal is to fill the entire bar with empty glasses (originally with beer) each time you finish your glass you place it with the other empty glasses and you (try) to continue until the whole bar is filled.**


	3. Chapter 3:Re-encounter

A terrible hangover plagues the poor man. Haruhiko sits at his desk; he is trying to remember the events of a night that he seems to have intentionally (or subconsciously) forgotten.

That evening he met up with Ryuichiro*, the over eccentric man dragged him to a bar, and…well to be honest, Haruhiko felt that he was in need of a drink, so he didn't complain too much about it. However, instead of lightening up Haruhiko's mood, the drinks seemed to depress him and, after a few hours, and a few more than that drinks, a group of people started a performance. Now drunk and tempered, he relished in the fact that he was pissed.

"How can they just jump up and down like that without a care in the world?" he sat in a corner of the bar, his empty glasses pilled up to the brim on his nose. From the corner, he observed the show; distastefully he sipped on his alcohol, the burning sensation calming his nerves. His eyes followed a smaller boy, who smiled with true happiness on his face; a young boy that had yet discovered such hardships that Haruhiko had.

"I'll teach him. I'll teach him how cruel the world is." Haruhiko had thought, or perhaps said out loud, he honestly can't remember, either way, it probably was of little importance to him.

Ryuichiro was nowhere to be found, so Haruhiko, struggling profusely with getting the exact change on the bar counter, moved to the stage. He kept on walking, or stumbling depending on how you view it, until he was in front of the stage, staring right up at the boy he wanted to break. The boy had light brown hair that Haruhiko associated with caramel, paired with big soft blue eyes. His hair was quite long, hanging just below his shoulders. Somehow that seemed to anger the already irate Haruhiko; the boy's braid stands on top of his head, hairs sticking from it.

Drunk and dazed, Haruhiko had extended his hand, motioning for the boy to take his hand. The enigma of a boy took his hand and shook it, something that Haruhiko never thought that he would do. He was and perhaps would always be the man sulking in the corner lonely, drinking and wasting his money on any alcohol-containing beverage; a drunkard who simply held out his hand. Haruhiko did not expect that at all.

"Well, if you're going to be this willing it should be easy." Haruhiko had said as he looked up and smirked at the boy, who was squatting, showing pale creamy skin. With one powerful pull, plus the advantage of surprise, Haruhiko had pulled the boy of stage much to the bemusement of the patrons of the bar. All the other members of the group, however, slowly stopped their movements and stared with baffled faces, some had the nerve to back away from Haruhiko. But the man did not pay them any attention, he grabbed the boy's arm with his other hand making a swift turn.

He started walking, dragging the boy behind him, while on the stage someone yelled the boys name "Aki!", no movements were made to help the boy. The people were so shocked by Haruhiko's brashness to even comment on the transpiring kidnapping.

At this point in his recollection of yesterday's events, Haruhiko puts his head on the table. What had he done? Thinking back to the morning after that evening, he remembered the boy saying something about being forced.

And now it all makes sense.

Haruhiko had, in his drunken state, kidnapped a performer who was still performing. He takes off his glasses and he rubs his temples, wondering whether or not he should still attempt to remember the events that transpired. With a deep sigh, Haruhiko thought back again.

Since the bar he visited is located some where in the middle of the city, a long ways from his house, Haruhiko can pretty much guess that he threw the guy in the car and drove home with him.

The drive probably started off with some shouting and screaming, but then Haruhiko had given him a stern look and told him to put on his seatbelt. Strangely the boy listened to his kidnapper and put his seatbelt on. After that, he sort of behaved, probably because Haruhiko was driving and he didn't want to cause an accident, the rest of the car drive was rather awkward.

With a surprisingly clear voice for a drunk man, Haruhiko tried to make a conversation. At some point he ended up simply complaining about his whole live, how he was forced to take on more work since his half-brother skipped out and made a living of his own by scribbling some fantasy on paper for people to read. Since the boy was dressed as a clown he had told the boy of his hatred of those beings.

"Why did you take me here, is there something you want from me?" Haruhiko remembers the boy saying this once they had finally reached the house. The guy had plenty reason, since the boy screamed of his nightmare, but Haruhiko could see through his make-up and see the genuine expression on his face. They were standing inside Haruhiko's room. At that point Haruhiko started to babble on and on about unclear things, not that the words were understandable either.

Holding his head in his hands, Haruhiko does his best to figure out what happened next, but his memories are just so vague. Images flash by, it seems like a struggle, but Haruhiko deduced that from the fact that everything in his home is broken.

And just like that, as if something just hit him in the face and broke the lock, Haruhiko remembered exactly what he had done to the boy.

Slowly Haruhiko had raised his hand and placed it on the boy's shoulder, his other hand was put on the boy's cheek. Without even knowing the boy's name, Haruhiko stepped a bit closer and placed his lips upon the others.

A small and simple kiss, at least that was what Haruhiko had thought; but enough to make the boy blush drastically, putting resistance against Haruhiko's broad chest. But Haruhiko was stronger. Using force, but at the same time being gentle, he pushed the boy backward until they both fell on the bed.

Haruhiko didn't waste any time and he climbed on top of the boy, pinning him down like that. Again, they shared a kiss, but this one seemed more powerful, and it didn't stop just after the kiss. Haruhiko licked the lips of the younger male earning a small moan of surprise. That gave Haruhiko access to the boy's mouth. His tongue showed no mercy and explored all the corner of the hot and wet mouth that he was kissing.

When Haruhiko took back and looked down he saw a hot, but extremely adorable, mess underneath him. A small trail of saliva leaked down the boy's chin as his mouth gasped for air and confused eyes that looked him straight in the eye.

'I want to spoil him. I want to touch him all over and lick him all over as I hear him moan. No, not just moaning, I want to hear him scream, I want to make him cry. Cry, only for me.' With these cruel thoughts Haruhiko pulled up the boy's shirt and immediately his mouth started to attack the pink little nipple on the boy's chest.

"Aaah." He gasped at the sudden act of Haruhiko, but his surprise vanished and what was left was a feeling of such warmth the boy thought he was melting. Haruhiko's mouth licked, sucked and bit each nipple.

With his hands free, Haruhiko roamed over the now quivering boy's body. One hand stopping to tease the other nipple, "ngg..i-iya, don't touch...them.." came from the boy's mouth, but his body was already screaming for more.

The other hand travelled down and grabbed the inner meat of his leg. Haruhiko started to rub his hand up and down, getting closer to 'it' and then further away again. Then he grabbed a hold of the bulge forming in the boy's pants and squeezed it tightly.

Instantly the boy arched his back and his hands searched for a place to hold on to, he grabbed Haruhiko's arms and he held on to the arms tightly, scared he might lose the only thing that quieted his raging hormones.

"HAH, p-please... s-st-stop-p.." he manages to say, but Haruhiko ignores him. He starts rubbing the bulge inside the boy's pants.

"you really want me to stop here?" Haruhiko said with a seductive tone in his voice. He smirked while he released the bulge and pulled down the pants the boy was wearing.

Haruhiko took a moment to sit back and enjoy his view. The boy was trembling as Haruhiko spread his legs and his member was exposed for all to see. Shuddering, the boy let go of Haruhiko's arms and now had to endure the lustful stares this older man was giving him. He clutched his shirt and looked back at the man. He blushed deeply and tried with all his power to push away Haruhiko's hands, which were pushing his legs apart.

Haruhiko simply smirked at this, this boy could resist all he wanted, but it wouldn't work. And Haruhiko wanted to take it a step further, tease the boy even more. He wanted to make it so that the boy could do nothing but follow his touch.

The hot mess beneath him looked cute, the boy was obviously feeling it, and he was hot and bothered. He looked delicious, so Haruhiko did the next thing that came to his mind. He moved his head down and licked the top over the boy's member slowly, watching closely for even the smallest reaction.

"AAAHh!" a loud moan come from his lips. His own voice surprised the boy and it sent shivers down and up Haruhiko's spine.

He licked the top again and then he took just the top of the member in his mouth. His tongue licking the abused top as the remaining flesh in Haruhiko's mouth was plagued with Haruhiko's hot breath.

"hhgn...aah, ah,ah" the moans were softer this time as the boy desperately tried to hold back his voice.

With his face flushed, the boy knew that any chance to escape had passed.

At that the moment the boy realized this fact; Haruhiko had taken it upon himself to devour the boy's entire member.

His tongue working hard and licking the shaft, he sucked, and he sucked hard. He didn't let go for a second. He devoured the member greedily, savouring the taste and texture he felt.

"Aaggh.. Aah, Haa, gnn..." Haruhiko glanced up as he heard those encouraging sounds, and saw something that would now be engraved in his mind. The boy was moaning loudly as he grabbed the sheets beneath him tightly, the corners of his eyes where wet and his cheeks were red. An incredibly cute image, Haruhiko thought that would be treasured from that point on. Remembering the events of that night was horrible, but those memories of the boy whimpering as he touched him were worth every ounce of guilt and anxiety Haruhiko was feeling.

Returning to his memory, Haruhiko remembered that at the moment the boy was close to release, his voice became higher and his moans got louder. He couldn't think straight anymore, but luckily for Haruhiko, the maids and butlers had just gone home for the day.

"HAaah, ugghh, uggh, nngg..."he went on and on as Haruhiko continued make a mess of him. Haruhiko soon began humming, sending vibrations onto the boy's member, the boy gasped as he lifted his hips up.

Haruhiko chuckled at this gesture, soon the boy would cum and Haruhiko wanted to swallow all of him. He moved his mouth up to the tip of the member again and then he sucked hard on it.

"AAAAHHH... AAAH...S-S-top-p...AAAH...if you...you... that hard... AAAHH" the boy tried to warn Haruhiko, but he couldn't; his mind was a blur and Haruhiko kept on sucking him so hard that he couldn't hold it anymore.

He came and he screamed whilst doing so. Haruhiko swallowed the entire load and stared, watching the younger male's movements carefully.

Huffing and puffing the boy lay exhausted on the bed. He had never felt that tired before, but he knew that this moment might be the last chance to escape.

Haruhiko seemed to be reading his mind and quickly pulled him in a tight embrace. The two lay back on the bed, both tired. The alcohol really made him sleepy and soon the two of them fell asleep.

Haruhiko can't believe himself; he did that with someone he had just met. No they hadn't even met, they just saw each other. Haruhiko had a slight idea about the boy's name. Aki, that is what one of his group members had called him.

Haruhiko came to know the boy's name very soon. The morning after, the boy introduced himself as Fubuya Yoshiaki. Something the boy perhaps shouldn't have done.

Haruhiko stands up. He is determined to find this Fubuya Yoshiaki. He never in his life would have believed that he was satisfied with just sucking someone of. He didn't please himself that night, but fell asleep dreaming of the younger beneath him.

He wants more. He needs more. He needs to know about this boy, were does he come from? What does he do? How old is he? What does he like? All those questions run through Haruhiko's mind.

His eyes catch some bright colours on a flyer lying on his desk. It's the flyer he picked up from his bedroom floor, it belongs to Fubuya, and it's about a festival at M university.

"Looks like I'm going on a treasure hunt", Haruhiko immediately grabs his coat and keys. The festival starts today and Haruhiko doesn't want to miss a chance, if it were a chance that he can see the boy, Fubuya, again.

With determination Haruhiko drove off, like a predator stalking his prey.

*** Ryuichiro= Isaka's first name. Since Haruhiko and Isaka are like childhood friends I thought it would be nice if they called each other by the first name. I know that Isaka does indeed say 'Haruhiko' but whether or not Haruhiko calls Isaka by his first name, I didn't see that happen in the anime or manga (unless I missed it somehow, 100% possible)**


	4. Chapter 4:Re-encounter 2

**Here I am again with a new chapter, before you start reading can I have a round of applause Caban University, who used her amazing skills to edit this story into something easier to read, because honsetly my English needs a lot of improving :S**

**anyway please enjoy and tell me what you think!**

* * *

It was a warm sunny day, but not too warm that anyone found himself or herself sweating, likewise, none found that they had developed sunburn.

Haruhiko, wearing his usual business suit and neck-tie, steps out of his high-classed fancy car. He adjusts his glasses before observing his surroundings.

Standing near the parking lot, Haruhiko saw the main gate of campus, and all those who gathered for the festival. The university looked lively, diverse in the people whom gathered for the festivities. Besides the main event, which is the cultural festival show, there are many stands, booth and shops aligned systematically.

Haruhiko came for just one thing, though.

"U-Usami-ani!?"* A familiar voice caught his attention, and he turned just enough to see Misaki. The thought hadn't crossed Haruhiko's mind, but now that he did in fact think about it, Misaki attended the school. However, with Misaki being there means that 'that' ungrateful excuse for a man was probably also present.

Just as Haruhiko turned to take his leave, attempting to disappear before his brother had reached them, Akihiko showed up, glaring daggers at his elder brother. Standing behind Misaki, Haruhiko refused to be intimidated and he simply glared back. Akihiko's protective instincts kicked in almost automatically and immediately. With Akihiko not-so-gingerly placing his hand on Misaki's shoulder he states that Misaki was his.

"What are you doing here?" Akihiko demandingly asked; the violet-eyed man spoke emotionlessly, Haruhiko scoffed, used to such childish antics from Akihiko. It's a miracle that Misaki can put up with the man.

"I came here hoping to meet someone. And what are you doing here, aren't you suppose to rest or something?" Haruhiko answered, genuinely faking his concerns. He really wasn't in the mood for this mundane and pointless conversation.

"The doctor gave me an 'all clear.' So I'm going out with Misaki, but if you're going to be here then I would rather-" Akihiko was effectively interrupted by Toudou, Misaki's classmate and best-friend, "Misaki! You came, good to see you." The guy took note of Misaki's cheerful demeanour and blessed the gods that he had recovered from the depressive state he had been in after Akihiko's lost his memory.

"Toudou, good to see you too." Misaki cheerfully replied, eager to converse with someone other than the Usami brothers.

The two began speaking animatedly, ignoring both brothers who in turn began staring at the other. "So, who's so important that you came?" Akihiko asked, not believing that his elder half-brother just came to meet someone. This isn't exactly a hot spot for businessmen to meet, besides Haruhiko wouldn't go out to meet anyone, they would come to him, unless they were extremely important.

"That is none of your business." Haruhiko's clipped tone only sparked Akihiko's curious side. Haruhiko absolutely didn't want 'this' man to know he came for personal reasons.

With the mood sour, tensions high, and both brothers ready to fistfight, Toudou decided to change the mood. "Hey, so, you guys all came to see the magic show?" Toudou asked with a big smile. His eyes were gleaming in the same way they do when he talks with Misaki about THE KAN.

"Magic show?" Misaki curiously inquired. A magic show sounded very interesting.

"Yes, a magic show. Lately they have become really popular and today a group called 'The joker's crown' is going to perform."

At the mention of the name, Haruhiko pivots and stares at Misaki, wanting the boy to continue with his useless chatter about the show. He wants, no _needs, _ to know more about that group, because somehow he feels that he might meet the boy Fubuya here again.

"I thought it was amazing when I heard it, but it turns out that a member of the group is actually a student, right here at this school. To think that a magician is this close to us..." Toudou continued speaking, captivating both Misaki and Haruhiko's interest.

Akihiko on the other hand, only having eyes for Misaki, saw how excited the boy became. Just as Akihiko proposed to take Misaki to the show Haruhiko interrupts.

"Where are they going to perform? I want to see them." Straight to the point with no room left to argue. While driving to the university, he thought about how he was going to find this group, since he didn't know his way around on the school grounds.

"Sure, I'll show you." Toudou said with a bit of uncertainty, but soon he forgot about his suspicious attitude. "I can tell you a lot about the group, my friend is a big fan and he told me all about them. For, their name 'The Joker's Crown', joker refers to them being clowns, working to put smiles on people's faces. And the crown stands for how they're dependable rulers over their own group."

The group of four started to walk, following Toudou. Misaki is getting excited by all of the talking and really wants to see them, by the way Toudou is speaking it sounds as if they're the worlds best.

Toudou kept talking as they group continue walking, passing many shops and people, finally reaching a mass gathering of humans around a miniscule, run-down, stage.

"They're magicians but they dress like clowns, well not entirely." Toudou, not noticing the group's disinterest, continued to ramble on and on about the group of soon-to-be performing magicians.

"What do you mean, Toudou?" Misaki asks, not really understanding what his friend was talking about.

"Well you see, they do amazing tricks using anything and everything they have, even their own bodies. Because of that, they wear sweatpants and vests, kind of like athletes wear, but then with brighter colours and sometimes make-up or masks. That's what makes them look like clowns." The second that Toudou finished explaining, the crown boomed with applause at the host who was smiling centre stage. After the crowd calmed down, the host lifted his hands up, "…Let the magic begin." The man paused, in order to build tension, and the crowd cheered and hollered. Once again, the man waited until the crowd settles, and speaks, "I would like introduce the main magician we have here today, Cloud!"

A tall man with raven black hair stepped forward, receiving a luke-warm applause. Bowing, the enigmatic man begins with a few simplistic tricks. Similar to Toudou's description, the man wore sweatpants, his shirt was littered with different colours and his face was painted with gold and silver paint.

"Just what do you think you're doing? Just because it's a school festival doesn't mean you can go ahead and vandalise the place!" The scolding voice boomed over the cheering crowd.

The group of four, Misaki, Toudou, Akihiko and Haruhiko, stood close by witnessing the incident; the young boy, who apparently painted the wall a bright orange with a spray paint can, looks down guiltily.

"Look it's Kamijou-sensei." Toudou stated, Haruhiko rolled his eyes_._

As the attention once again refocuses on the magic act, Haruhiko noticed that the boy remained completely neutral. The young boy stood frozen while listening to Hiroki's scolding lecture. However, the moment that Hiroki moved to confiscate the spray can, a tall man in black stepped in front of the adolescent male. Akihiko, like his brother, observed the situation, and moved when his friend seemed to be in danger.

Running towards the man in black whose hold on Hiroki seemed relentless, Akihiko began to shout his friend's name, only to be interrupted by another giant.

A navy-haired giant stepped in, easily pushing the man off of Hiroki. "Hiro-san are you alright?" he asks.

"Hiroki." Akihiko finally reached his childhood friend, only to be glared at by the giant.

"Akihiko? What are you doing here?" Hiroki responded, not at all perturbed by the giant's misplaced hands on his hips.

Akihiko, however, didn't get the chance to answer. Once he opened his mouth, Hiroki cut in, "Anyway, some brats should be taught some manners." The grumpy teacher looked around, attempting to find the kid who was painting the wall.

However, before Hiroki could once again apprehend the rebellious boy, Nowaki prodded his lover to look. The entire crowd was watching the boy, as per the magician's request. Toudou, Misaki and Haruhiko joined Akihiko, to see the mysterious boy, and to see Hiroki.

"That man in black, he's wearing a Joker's Crown logo." Toudou noticed a small logo on the man's chest pocket.

"And that means?" Hiroki snapped, eyes trained on the boy, irritated that he had just embarrassed himself in front of most of the university's population. Hiroki grit his teeth, wanting to teach the kid a proper lesson on manners and vandalism.

"It means that, that boy is part of the group, and because of the group's popularity, they have to hire guards." Toudou explained.

The performer slowly peeled the orange paint off the wall and fluttered it around, until the logo of Joker's Crown materialized in air. The crowd gasped and ah'd whilst the man in black quickly stepped back, pulling away spectators who were standing within breathing range of the performer.

Once the crowd was applauding in jubilations, the confident performer jumped highly into the air, slashing his foot down through the logo, burning the logo and having it disappear. The boy landed, but refused to be grounded, and once again found himself in the air. He jumped again, his body twisting, turning, and contorting to cheers and hollers. When the crowd winds down their cheering, the young male back flipped, landing somewhere in the middle of the crowd. Naturally, the crowd (all but one) gravitated away from the dangerous performance. The one who happened to be brave enough to stand his ground wore the same outfit as the other two magicians. He held outs his hands and caught the boy, as if it was easy as riding a bike.

Again the smaller boy, who was caught and held princess style, was thrown up into the air. Once he was released from the ground, the other magician/acrobat jumped and the two of them disappeared behind a smoke screen. At the end of the show, people stared in amazement, then hesitantly, they all began clapping.

"Thank you ladies and gentleman. I would like an applause for my assistants of today, Nusuzuki and Fubuya!" Cloud clapped his hands, prodding the crowd into laughter, applause, and reverence. Waiting until the was crowd relaxed, he took a napkin from his chest pocket and waved. The napkin started to expand until he released the, now large, napkin, revealing Nusuzuki and Fubuya.

The crowd claps even harder; they're amazed and stunned all together. No one can understand how two boys came from the back of the crowd all the way to the stage without being noticed.

Misaki watched intently, but not as much as Haruhiko did. He didn't recognize the boy at first because said boy wore a mask, but now he was sure that the boy on stage was Fubuya. The same Fubuya he couldn't get out of his head.

The assistants took off their masks, revealing their faces and Haruhiko gasped. Now, there was no doubt, the masked acrobat was the boy he met two days ago, the one permeating his thoughts.

"Please can I have your attention!" Cloud began, the crowd becoming quiet instantly. "For this next trick I will need everyone to remain quiet and also I would like to remind you that all our tricks are safe and completely mastered before they are performed. There is absolutely zero chance of harm to the public."

Anxiously, the crowd quiets so that there was no sound. Everyone held a hand in front of their mouths, trying to supress the bouts of giggles uprising from their laughing boxes.

Fubuya stepped forward, standing next to Cloud as Clouds grabbed his head with one hand and with the other gestures to Fubuya's to close his eyes.

"Hypnotism."

* * *

**that's it for this chapter, tried a bit of a cliff hanger, hope it worked and got you all excited for the next chapter.**

**thank you for your time you took to read this! please comment/review, the words of my readers warm my heart**

**-Yuki**


	5. Chapter 5:Your love for me

**waah, it's been a long te people, so sorry for the delay. i'm starting my senior year, which means exams! :S  
****please be patient with me.**

**also can i get some a round of applause for Caban university for doing such a great job editing :)**

**enjoy!**

* * *

"It's hypnotism."

Fubuya starts to imitate Cloud's movements and the crowd wonders if the hypnotism is actually working. Just as protestations rise in the crowd, Cloud steps away from Fubuya, yet the hypnotized male continues to move as Cloud tells him to. The second assistant, Nusuzuki, steps in between the two, blocking each other's view of the other with a screen.

The group asks for a volunteer from the audience and once one was picked, instructions were given, to which Cloud replied, "very well I will make him do that" and with a simple hand gesture, Fubuya moves accordingly. He begins jumping up and down, waving his hands as if he were a big idiot. It makes the whole crowd laugh, even Haruhiko can't help but laugh, and it makes the elder Usami think that Fubuya resembles a monkey.

"Good then, I would like to move on now." Cloud says, signalling for Nusuzuki, whom nodded and removed the screen. "Fubuya, you must stay very still and quiet. Listen to my voice and my voice only."

Fubuya does as he is told, frozen like an iced-lake. Until Cloud taps him lightly on the head, he moves not one inch. Slowly, but noticeably, Fubuya begins to levitate. Using a discarded hula-hoop, Nusuzuki proves that there are no ropes tethered on Fubuya. The crowd claps, hoots, and hollers loudly. Cloud grins wickedly, lifting his hands above his head, Fubuya is lifted inchers higher into the sky.

"Let him fly!" He says, enthusing the audience with his over-dramatic antics. The small boy was dangling, as high up as the overhead lights. The crowd, after being quieted by Cloud's assistant, cheers for the acrobatic group again. Immediately, Nusuzuki steps forward, frantic. "Stop, Stop it! Don't! Please be quiet, he'll wake up. Please. _Please!_"

The crowd quieted quickly, some in awe, some in shock, and most in horror. Fubuya began struggling and after a few moments trying to regain his posture, the young boy fell. Time stopped, Haruhiko's adrenaline caused his heart to beat faster than average beat per second. It is that moment that Haruhiko Usami realized that he has fallen in love, and that the person who had broken all boundaries, who had wormed their way into his heart, was about to have a terrible accident. For a brief moment, he forgets to rein his emotions and allows himself to be free of all emotional restraints. He finally found someone his heart races for, someone that can make him feel the pumping of his blood all the way from his toes to his ears, someone that, despite him being alive, makes him feel like he is truly _living. _

He thought he was in love with Misaki, yet the feeling that suffocated him now was so much more than it could have ever been with Misaki. It burns, he thinks. It heats up his entire body; the pain in his heart is as if someone was tightly squeezing it. This is love, love for Fubuya Yoshiaki. Haruhiko wants to run, he wants to move his legs and run, run towards that boy who's still _falling_, and he wants to catch him. Yet all he could do was watch, freeze right at the spot he was standing, his muscles tense, not moving an inch. He is afraid that if he moves, the air will change somehow, and the boy will fall, and die.

Haruhiko was on the border of having a panic attack when Fubuya's instinct kicked in. They had practiced this trick over a hundred times and even though he wasn't conscious at the time the trick was performed, he knew that he was lifted up higher and higher every time. He also knew that it was very quiet in the practice hall, which ensured that the hypnotism wasn't broken, but on stage the crowd would wake him and he, being a professional, of course had to be prepared for that possibility. Because of this, Fubuya was able to snap out of shock, protruding both arms in front of him, and grabbing onto the curtains of the stage's décor.

There were screams, of course, but Haruhiko couldn't hear much over the intense beating of his heart. It was terrifying to watch and many, not only Haruhiko, had to catch their breath after the shock subsided. Some people in the crowd were faster in realizing the severity of the situation. Snapping out of shock sooner, they clamped their hands over the screaming people. Soon, longer than it probably should have been, everybody is quiet and holding their breath, while Fubuya still dangles high above them, hanging onto the curtain. The curtain is thick, but no matter how thick the curtain is or how Fubuya weighs practically nothing, curtains were not meant to be hanging on, pulled or tugged at. The first tear seemed to echo in the crowd, as Fubuya sinks (as per gravity's request) downward, Haruhiko's heart speeds up, and he (although he will deny if asked) begins to tear up. Eventually, the curtain gives way to Fubuya's weight, and the young petit male falls quickly to the ground. Smoke swirled from the ground, engulfing the distressed boy, and when the vapour cleared, Fubuya was gone, as well as any trace that the trick had gone wrong.

What happened? Where did he go? Was the smoke supposed to cover up the body our view? Haruhiko's body was pushed into over-active as his mind pictured all the worst scenarios. When the smoke was completely cleared off the stage, Cloud and Nusuzuki were revealed to be holding Fubuya, alive and well. Haruhiko allows himself to breathe, heart still racing. Both Cloud and Nusuzuki swing the trained acrobat back and forth, then they let go and again Fubuya is thrown up in the sky. This time his body seems to catch flames and soon he is burning, red and orange dancing on his skin.

He freezes in mid air, similar to the previous trick, except his flaming body contorts until the image is an exact replica of an eagle on fire. The shock that paralyzed the crowd disintegrated and their hearts quickly filled with the heat of those flames, they start to clap, slow at first but gradually picking up speed.

"Thank you! Thank you! We hoped you enjoyed our show; let's meet again! Please, a round of applause for my assistant Nusuzuki!" Cloud steps to the side and let's Nusuzuki take the stage for a moment. He hasn't done much, excluding the fact that he single handily quieted a mob full of screaming audience members, so he shows off by creating a bouquet of flowers. The flower pedals blow away with the wind, lands on multiple members of the audience. He waves and then steps back again. "And please, can I get a round of applause for my other assistant Fubuya!"

The crowd cheers as the flaming eagle disappears, revealing the boy that Haruhiko is, and will always be, in love with. He falls back, once again weighed down by gravity, and is caught by Nusuzuki, who seems to be making catching other assistants a habit.

"Thank you all for watching and Goodbye!" Cloud says, the instant the light shifts from the stage and onto the audience subsequently blinding them, the three performers have disappeared.

"That was amazing, I have never seen a show like this before." Misaki's eyes are twinkled and glowed with excitement; the act makes Akihiko smile profusely.

"I know right. Their shows are always different from other magicians." Toudou replies with the same animated twinkle as Misaki. Together, they continue to stare at the stage, refusing to believe that the show is over. The cold terror of shock is soothed away by the beautiful eagle image and he flower pedals.

"Yeah, whatever. It was okay." Hiroki mumbles to himself, trying to hide the fact that he was scared to death and that he was truly relieved that the boy didn't die.

Haruhiko, who stood further back than the others, couldn't believe what he saw. Of course, he feels relieved, but he also can't help but feel angered; anger for being fooled, anger for feeling such a binding emotion to a kid he barely knows. His paranoia kicks in, and he begins to feels as if everyone knows about his feelings, and in turn they are ridiculing him and toying with what little emotion he has. Then again, he knows that it was just a show, but what if Fubuya's fall wasn't a part of the show, what would they have done? And would he have been mourning the death of-

Haruhiko can't help but be insecure, but he shakes his head in an attempt to rid himself of such morbid thoughts. He needs to see Fubuya, now. Without thinking, his legs move of their own accord, forcing him to physically fight his way through the crowd.

"Haruhiko, where are you going?" He hears and it doesn't matter who it was from, he doesn't bother to reply.

"Just leave him." Haruhiko recognizes Akihiko's voice; the younger Usami refuses to forgive Haruhiko for making Misaki cry. On that subject, he hasn't forgiven himself either, even though Misaki keeps trying to alleviate some guilt by telling the lavender eyed male he wasn't at fault, Akihiko simply can't forgive himself. Pushing people aside, both left and right, Haruhiko receives a lot of angry glares, but his 'death look' stare scares most off. It doesn't take Haruhiko long before he reaches the back of the stage.

Just as he hoped the magicians are still there, more specifically, Fubuya is still there. The three of them are talking about the show, thanking each other for the cooperation and such. 'You better thank Fubuya properly for putting him in such a dangerous situation.' Haruhiko thinks, but Cloud is already leaving and before the anxious man could make his move, someone else begins conversing with Fubuya. The two people continue talking, even after Haruhiko identified the other man as Nusuzuki and promptly cleared his throat in agitation. Fubuya stops talking the moment his eyes meet Haruhiko's.

"Y-you? What are you doing here? U-uu, euu, ham...etto-o." His inability to speak is both cute and funny and has Haruhiko laughing whole-heartily (of course, in his mind, since he never was one to show his emotions-positive or negative.) Haruhiko maintains a neutral expression as he moves closer.

"This guy!" Nusuzuki says "Who was he again? Oh! Yea, yea! The pervert that kidnapped you." His voice is laced with sarcasm and anger as he sizes Haruhiko up, giving the man dirty glares. Quite the overprotective friend Haruhiko notices. He instantly does not like Nusuzuki.

"It's him! It's you, from when I got taken two nights ago, you're Usami Haruhiko." Fubuya cries out desperately, naturally he refused to believe that, that night ever existed, and he hoped it was just a very, very, vivid dream. Facing the _many _explicit events of that night was probably the last thing he wanted.

"Ack! _This _is the guy that kidnapped you that evening during the show!? What is he doing here?" Nusuzuki puts himself in front of Fubuya, purposely insulting Haruhiko by making the other seem like a predatory criminal.

"That's good that you do remember. I found a flyer and hoped that if I came here I would meet you again, I never thought I would." Haruhiko says expressionless, as he slightly adjusts his glasses.

"Well, obviously if you go looking for him here and you wait here and stuff then it's most likely that you would meet him here. Idiot." Nusuzuki mumbles.

"Anyway," Haruhiko ignored the barbed insult and grabs Fubuya by the arm., "I need to speak to you, come." He drags him to the back of the building, not far from the stage. Haruhiko drags him the entire way despite Fubuya's struggling, but the elder man doesn't loosen his grip for even a moment.

"Oi, I didn't say I would come with you." Fubuya protests, trying to break free of Haruhiko's death grip.

"But you came." Haruhiko replies with his straight face.

"Only because you dragged me! And what are you anyway? Mr. Know-it-all?" Fubuya mumbles and Haruhiko notices that mumbling seems to be a habit of the boys. Looking at Fubuya's pout was probably not the best way to maintain a clear head, but Haruhiko couldn't hold it any longer; he needs reassurance, he needs proof, he needs to _know_. He gently places his hands on Fubuya's shoulders. It makes said boy raise his head and look up at him, his large blue orbs staring into his eyes.

Magicians are supposed to know the mechanics of the tools they use; they keep tabs on everyone they have and everything they have, they know what they can use to fool their audience and just how to do it. They see and read the reactions of people and the react on those emotions. Yet this boy, this magician, is clueless as to the impending doom that lies in the name Haruhiko Usami.

Haruhiko quickly wraps his arms around the smaller body and holds him in a tight embrace. Feeling his warmth, feeling his existence and feeling his breath tickle on his neck and shoulder reminds Haruhiko that the boy was alive.

"You're alive." Haruhiko says. He meant to remain mute in this situation but the relieve washing over him breaks all cognitive thought.

"Alive? Of course I'm alive moron, now let m-me g-go…" Fubuya tries to escape Haruhiko's arms, but they're too strong for him.

"I'm sorry for hurting you." He says quickly, trying to lessen the red in his cheeks. The boy stops struggling and looks up at Haruhiko again. The expression Haruhiko has is indescribable; sorrow, sadness, yet there is hints of happiness and relief.

"W-what? What's with you?" The boy quickly averts his eyes in order to escape further embarrassment.

"That night, I was drunk, but I remembered what I did." Immediately the boy starts to blush. "What we did." His cheeks resemble the colour of tomatoes when he remembers that night. He had tried hard to forget and move on, but he couldn't simply forget what had happened.

"But, you know, I can't forget any of it again. I keep thinking about it." Haruhiko continues. 'It's the same with him? He can't forget either?' Fubuya thinks but still not looking at Haruhiko again. The boy has no idea what Haruhiko is thinking and so he misses the longing expression on the others face. 'What if he figures out I've engraved that night in my mind? What if he figures out that every time he thought about Haruhiko, he'd get turned on?'

"I have felt love before and I have loved before, but this feeling is completely different. I have made no mistake that it's ten, no hundreds of time worse, deeper and more fulfilling. I have...completely fallen in love with you. I need you."

* * *

***sigh* finished a onther chapter, please look forward to the next one  
****also thank you for the time you took reading :)**

**-Yuki**


End file.
